The tortured kid
by rosu-chan
Summary: A little stupid something that came to me. How I imagine Doflamingo's past.


It was a hot day.

"Momma!"

Was it July?

"Poppa!"

Or August?

"Look what I did!"

Little hands held a drawing but the woman glared in anger. "I told you to stop drawing nonsense and study! You are seven already! Kids at your age know how basic anatomy!" She pushed him away so he ran to his father.

"Daddy! Look look!" A grin was on his face. The man looked at the blond boy. "Doflamingo." He murmured and grabbed the drawing. "Stop being so childish and go study. These are for the kids who aren't as lucky as you." He crumpled the paper and threw it in the lit fireplace.

The grin fell and the boy's eyes glazed over as he stared at the paper. "But… I drew momma and poppa together with me!" "Go to your room son. Study!" The man slapped his butt and the boy took the warning and ran up to his books. He sat on his enormous chair and opened the first one. Anatomy. "Blergh." The boy grimaced. His door opened and his teacher came in. a 50 year old man. Doflamingo looked at him with calculating eyes not showing fear. Even if his insides trembled. The man smirked and kneeled in front of him. "Now now, Shall we start the lesson?"

Cries were muffled by a hand as the teacher stripped the boy and had his way with him. "If you talk, I'll tell your parents you are bad." And the blond obeyed. Every day the same treatment. Until his father came in one day. Doflamingo felt hope rise inside him. "Sir!" The teacher said. And grabbed his trousers. "Thank god you came! This little slut made me do this!" He cried. "He blackmailed me that if I didn't give in, he would tell you lies and lies about me and I was scared!"

The father glared at the boy. "Ah? So he needs punishment?"

_"__Yes."_

It was a hot day indeed. The environment was suffocating the boy and he tried to find a cold surface to touch and cool down but the stones were all burning up. He moved his hands to wipe the sweat from his forehead only to make the chains that were around his wrist, clatter. He took a deep breath willing himself not to cry, he was a noble after all. His father came in the cell holding an umbrella to protect him from the sun. "Hello son." Doflamingo looked up, the roofless cell letting all the hot sun come in and turn the big man into a shadow. He was curled up into a corner, the only corner with a shadow. Soon it would be gone too. "How is your punishment?" The boy glared up at him but didn't talk. His father wanted him to brake and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Still holding strong, I see. Well serves you right." He turned his back at his son. "I'll be back tomorrow. If you are still holding up, I'll let your teacher take his revenge on you."

Doflamingo's eyes narrowed and followed his father till he was gone, the door closing behind him. He waited until the night came. The moon was hidden behind clouds making the light fewer. He looked at his shackles and took a deep breath. 'Let's hope my wrists are too thin…' He spat on his skin to wet his wrists and pulled the shackle, trying to slip it off his hand. He gritted his teeth, the pain too much but he continued.

It felt like he was trying to rip his hand off. 'Come on.' He closed his eyes and pulled harder. 'Come on!' He let out a silent sob and decided that either he leaves or he is dead. He had better cut his hands off, than succumb to his father's wishes and the monster's hunger. He gasped when the shackle came off, taking a piece of skin with it. His hand bled but he used the blood to slicken up his other hand. The process started again.

This time it was faster since he knew what was coming. The restraint was off in less than two minutes and he stood up free to do whatever he wanted. He tried to open the door silently but it was locked so he climbed the cell's walls and jumped outside. He rolled on the ground and walked to the mansion, his hands dripping with blood. His own. But soon, it would mix with more blood types. A guard saw him and tried to warn everyone, but the kid silenced him forever with a flick of his pointer.

He headed to his parents' bedroom. They were both sleeping. He climbed on the bed and looked down on them. "Mmmm… Honey, something got on our bed…" His mother mumbled sleepily. His father opened his eyes and looked up at his son. The blond smiled and licked his lips. "Fufufufufu…" He rose his hands and grabbed both of them with his strings. "All these years. I was your puppet. Now it's time for the roles to be reversed hm?" "Doflamingo! What the hell are you doing!?" "Oh shhhhh father. Tonight, I'm the hunter. And you, are the pray." He tightened the string cutting the man's voice and grabbed a knife. He sat on his father's stomach. "Let's see who well I learned anatomy, ne?" He skimmed the knife over the man's neck and grinned

_"__The external jugular must be here."_

His mother bathed in her husband's blood and she tried to scream but Doflamingo stopped her. His father did choking sounds his eyes wide. "Mhm. Die. Fufufufufufufu!" He waited until the man was still, then he crawled towards his mother. She sat on her lap and curled there. "Momma." He murmured. "Why are you so cold? I am your son!" He looked up at her crying face. He stroked it with his fingertips. "I want to save you. To let you live. If you come with me. We will live together and I'll forget all the torture dad gave me. All these days in cells and all these chains. The whips the hot and cold water on my skin. A brand new start eh?" She trembled and looked down. "Y-Yes… Let's live together." She sobbed.

The blond boy stood up and nodded. "Yes." He grinned his eyes turning cold. "You know what?" He chuckled. "Nah. Just kidding!" He didn't give her time to scream. His string cut her neck deep enough to kill her. He stood up next to the bed and admired his parents. "And now, I'm free!" He grinned and went to the window. He threw the knife on the bed and opened the window, pushing the curtains away. The sky cleared for some seconds, the moonlight painting everything in silver. The blood glistened. Doflamingo was covered in it. "Bye bye. Fufufufufufufufu!" He jumped out and turned into a legend.


End file.
